The wanderers
by sierrakrystalblack07
Summary: Two sisters wander into a world they all know too well. It was one of their favourite books. So why were they there? They have no idea. In the mean time, check out the hot La Push guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's going on?

The sky was angry that night. The furious purple clouds seemed to cover the land infinitely. It lit up pink and grey every time the lightning struck. The trees that surrounded the narrow road barely protected it from the pouring rain. On the rocky road was a light blue car splashing through the dirty puddles. In the car was two girls, a girl that was sixteen years old with caramel coloured hair was driving. On the passenger seat was a brunette girl, fiddling with a GPS. Huge drops of rain pounded on the windshield. The wipers wiped furiously but the rain was coming down too hard and too fast. The brunette smacked the GPS as it went static. For the first time since the GPS started acting up, the brunette looked up. She was surprised her best friend could even see. All she saw was the blur of water hitting the windshield.

"Dawn? Maybe we should pull over and wait for the rain to let up." The brunette suggested. Dawn nodded her head and slowed down.

"How's the GPS?" Dawn asked her friend. Luna sighed and shrugged, even though her friend couldn't see.

"It's not working. I don't know why. There has to be something in the air." Luna explained. Dawn nodded her head and frowned. She was about to pull over when lightning struck right in front of the car. Dawn swerved to the right out of reflex and Luna gripped the car seat. Dawn quickly stomped on the brake and the car stopped abruptly, right before hitting the tree. Dawn let out a breath of relief and Luna gripped her chest while looking at Dawn.

"That was... lucky?" Luna said uncertainly. Dawn nodded her head while looking at her friend. The two girls started laughing out of relief, more than anything. After a few moments, they decided to call the orphanage to let them know where they were. When Dawn opened her phone, it went insane. The screen went blank and then it glowed blue before numbers or codes started appearing and scrolling down fast before it blink twice and died.

"That was weird." She stated. Luna nodded her head and opened her phone to try calling too. Her phone did the same thing and the two looked at each other. They were both scared, but didn't know what to do. The rain was still pouring and they couldn't see through the windshield so it was dangerous on the road. Walking wasn't an option because other drivers wouldn't see them. They decided to wait it out in the car. The two girls fell asleep, worry etched int their faces.

The two girls were on their way to go camping. The two girls grew up in the orphanage, or foster homes, as they called it these days. They were sisters and went through everything together. Luna was dropped off at the fire station at night in a cardboard box. It was a full moon that night and they named her after it. There was no note or anything left behind for her. Dawn was dropped off the next morning by an old lady. The fire station couldn't believe it. They don't usually get babies on their front doors. It has happened a few times but never right after each other. The old lady said that she found the baby by the bus stop on her way to the groceries that morning. The firemen took the baby and named her after the sun, because it was the sunniest day they've had for a month. They reported the babies missing right away, but nobody ever looked for them. They were sent to the foster home. Ever since that day, the two never separated. They claimed to be sisters from the moment they could talk. They've had their fair share of petty fights, but it never lasted. The longest it would last was an hour.

When Luna and Dawn turned sixteen on July 7, they decided to go camping together. Miss Linda, their caretaker took a long time to convince, but with the ten new kids coming, she decided two less kids wouldn't be so bad. Miss Linda was a fifty year old lady and she would fit the character of Mrs. Claus really well. She was very nice but too much of a pushover. She would dote on the little kids so much that the older kids would be slightly neglected, but nobody really cared or noticed. So on August 7, the two girls set out on their own. They were only supposed to be gone for a weekend. Dawn and Luna took turns driving. Their destination was Forks, Washington. It was an eight hour drive from their home, but the two didn't mind. They were both twilight closet fans. They both read it and liked it a lot. They didn't let anyone else know though. They thought Forks and La Push from the book sounded like a good place to camp, so off they went. After 7 hours of driving, the storm started. They were about an hour away before the storm stopped them from continuing.

Dawn woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She got up from the bed and bumped into another. Suddenly, she remember the night before and she looked around confused. She was in a white bedroom with two cream coloured night stand beside the two single beds. On the other bed was her sister snoring loudly. Beside her bed was a wide window and in front of her bed was a white desk with an old computer and beside that and in front Luna's bed was white vanity set. Beside Luna's bed was a small walk in closet. The closet of the door faced the door of the room. She started panicking and rushed over to Luna while whisper shouting her name.

"Luna! Get up! Luna! Wake Up!" She whisper yelled while shaking Luna open. Luna snorted awake and sat up from the bed.

"Wha..?" She said half asleep. Dawn nudged her sister.

"We're not in the car anymore. I have no idea where we are! We're in a bedroom. What happened last night? Do you have any idea what's happening?" Dawn asked Luna. Luna finally opened her eyes fully and admired the room before realizing what Dawn told her. She turned to Selene with wide eyes and jumped out the bed.

"What? Where? How? I? What? You?" Luna didn't know what to say. Dawn signaled her sister to be quiet.

"I know you're freaking out, but be quiet. What if whoever took us wasn't a nice person?" Dawn whispered fiercely. Luna nodded her head and sat down. Dawn and Luns were silent as they both tried to think of what to do. Should they try to escape or find out who took them? After a while Luna opened the drawer of the nightstand next to her. She gasped and Dawn rushed over to see. She gasped when she saw. Inside the drawer was an envelope with Luna's name on it. They looked at each other, then at the other night stand and then back at each other. At the same time, they raced to the drawer. Dawn opened the drawer and sure enough her name was on it.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. Dawn shook her head; she didn't know either.

* * *

Author's note: This is a new story I'm going to work on. It is a Jacob/ OC and either a Riley/OC or Embry/ OC. Iat won't be compliant to Breaking Dawn. Hope you guys will enjoy this story. :-)

I'm so sorry guys! I originally named Dawn, Zelene. I've edited the name 'Zelene' out, but if you see anymore please let me know. Thank you to 'Simply Me' for giving me a heads up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn frowned in frustration. She couldn't understand how they got to the room without waking them up. Maybe it was a prank? Were they kidnapped? She couldn't find a logical reason as to why they were there. She looked down at the envelope and noticed her hands were shaking. When she looked at Luna she saw concern in her eyes.

"Should we open it?" Luna asked. Dawn nodded her head. It was the only clue they had. They both opened their respective envelopes. They took out lots of documents. It had their birth certificates, emancipation documents, medical documents, schooling documents. Every legal document that involved them, were in there. There were two bank cards for each of them and a cheque book. In their financial statement it said that they had $100, 000 each. That was a lot of money, more money than either of them ever had. At the same time, both girls knew that they could only live on that money for a couple of years. In the envelope there was a letter for each of them and it read:

_Dear Luna,_

_You've __been chosen to alter this world for the better. This is the best way we could reach you. We are the elder spirits of the Quiluete Tribe. We know that you have read the book before. Their ending was not the end. When the Cullens left, the evil ones came back. It was a massacre; no woman or child was spared. We ask that you help us change this outcome._

_You've been chosen since your birth. We know nothing of the future now, only of your being. This is our last and only chance. Please help us._

_The Quiluete Spirits_

Dawn had the same letter only it had her name instead. The two girls were confused, they weren't even big fans of the book. Why them? They read the book about a year ago and they liked it, despite their outcries, but they don't remember all the details. They watched the first movie but that was a long time ago. What were they supposed to do? The Letter was so vague and it had zero instructions. Was this even real? This could be some elaborate prank, but who would care enough to go through so much trouble?

"This is stupid." Dawn said out loud. Luna was a little more gullible and believed it. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it could be a real thing." Luna said, almost in question. Dawn forced out a laugh.

"Okay, who's doing this. Show yourself! I know this is some stupid prank." Dawn said to the air. Luna looked around uncertainly.

"Honestly Dawn, who do you think would put in enough effort for us? Nobody ever has." Luna questioned her friend. Dawn's face softened. Her shoulders slumped and looked at Luna.

"I know you want this to be real Luna. You've always fantasized about escaping reality, but this is impossible." Dawn said, sitting down on the bed. Luna sat down as well and put her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Why can't it be real? For the first time we weren't abandoned. We were chosen. They want us. Why can't you believe it?" Luna questioned. Dawn just gave her a long stare before letting out a small sigh.

"Luna, it's not that nobody can ever want us. We have each other. It's the dimension jump that's impossible." Dawn explained. The two girls were silent for a moment before laughing at the ridiculously of dimension jumping.

"Is this a dream then?" Luna asked when they quieted down. Dawn shrugged her shoulders non-committally.

"Let's explore!" Luna said. Dawn nodded her head in agreement. It's not like there was anything else to do. The two girls got up and went out the room. They walked down the hallway. There were two rooms and one full bathroom in the floor. They quickly realized they were on a higher floor when they spotted the stairs. The two peaked in the washroom. It was average sized. They went to the other bedroom. It was messy. There were clothes on the floor, the window curtains were closed and the bed wasn't made. The desk had lots of paper, empty wrappers and dirty dishes. The girls quickly closed the door and went downstairs.

When they got downstairs the first thing they saw was the front door of the house. To their right was the dining area/ kitchen. To their left was the living room. It had a long couch that was dark brown and leather, a standard television and an arm chair that matched the couch. At that point, Dawn's tummy grumbled. Luna giggled and Dawn groaned, a little embarrassed. The two sisters headed for the kitchen.

"Hey girls, you got up late this morning. Are you two okay?" A middle aged burly man asked them. He was bald, tall and had a police uniform on. The two girls were frozen in shock. Luna gripped Dawn's wrist and subtly pushed her behind herself. The blonde girl looked around, her blue eyes sparkling with fear. She was looking for any potential weapon she could use. Luna kept her hazel eyes at the man, looking for any signs of aggression and if he was going to attack them. Growing up together in a foster home and in a developing neighborhood, the two girls had a system already in place. They had some great friends but they also got attacked by the other groups in the neighborhood. Being together all the time, Luna and Dawn knew what their role was if anything happened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The man asked suddenly alert. He knew the kind of look the two girls were giving. They were both frightened and ready to fight or fly off at any given moment. He was just unsure as to why they were giving him that look. He's known his two nieces since they were born. It had always been an odd thing that the two babies looked so different from each other but they were twins. His sister loved the two girls so much, but when they were two, she died in a car crash with her husband. That was toughest year of his life. He was the sole family for the two girls and he was the one to take them in. The two were smart girls and pretty low maintenance, but he was nowhere ready to raise two girls at the time. He was also close to his sister, especially when their mother died when he was sixteen. His sister had just turn twenty one and she took care of him. They were all each other had. When she died, he was beside himself in grief but at the same time he was responsible for the girls. It was hard, but they were also the reason he got through his grief and mourning. The first day he felt pure joy again was when the Dawn call him 'Papa Peta' followed closely by Luna saying 'Wuv ya'. Luna was the one the showed her love by showing affection, while Dawn was showed her love by doing little things like cook a special breakfast or give him beer when he's watching a game on television. Dawn sometimes showed affection too, and Luna did little things as well but they tended to lean into one more than the other.

"Girls?"He asked, waiting and watching for a reaction. Luna had inspected the man and she relaxed; he didn't mean them harm. When Dawn saw Luna relax, she did as well. This made the man relax too.

"Um... My name's Luna. Is this your house?" Luna asked cautiously. Dawn tensed and the man raised a bushy eyebrow at her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Aw Luna! Why did you have to scare me like that? Is this some kind of joke?" The man said relaxing. When the two girls didn't respond he rolled his eyes; teenagers can be so weird.

"Okay, I'll play along. I'm your uncle Peter and you and your sister, Dawn (incase you forgot her name too), have lived with me since you were two years old." He said jokingly. The two girls looked at each before laughing uncertainly. They looked at each other before backing up slowly.

"We.. uh we forgot something upstairs." Dawn said before booking it upstairs with Luna. Peter scratched his head in confusion before shaking it off and continued reading the newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn and Luna looked at each other and both spoke at the same time and they both stopped. Luna grabbed Dawn on both arms and squeaked. Dawn looked at her sister in concern.

"Dawn! This is real, this has to be. That guy is definitely not lying. You know how good I am at spotting liars." Luna squealed at Dawn. Dawn thought it over, and shrugged. There was no harm in going along with it for a day.

"Okay, let's say it's all real. What do we do? Be cutesy to some strange dude?" Dawn asked. Luna dropped her arms and sat down. After a few moments she turned to her sister.

"Let's do what we always do; go with the flow." Luna told her sister.

"If this is some big prank, wouldn't it freak them out if we pretended to know exactly what was going on? Plus, if it is real then we don't want to give ourselves away. I mean he is our 'uncle Peter', he probably has the authority to throw us in a mental institution." Luna though out loud. Dawn agreed and pulled her sister up.

"Show time?" Dawn asked. Luna grinned.

"Show time." The two girls linked arms and walked down to the kitchen again. Their uncle Peter looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. He gave a small chuckle.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked. The two girls shrugged at the same time. He narrowed his eyes, which made Luna giggle. Uncle Peter laughed along, which made Dawn smile. Dawn and Luna always dreamed of a father figure. Uncle Peter got up and went towards them. The two girls stiffened before remembering to go along with it. They both gave him nervous smiles. Peter kissed the two girls on the forehead. The two girls felt their heart stop for a moment. Everything suddenly felt very real. Dawn's eyes started to sting, tears threatening to fall and Luna's heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to fracture her ribs.

"I love you girls." Their uncle Peter said softly before grabbing his jacket and police cap from the hooks by the door.

"Have a good day girls! Enjoy your last week of summer." He yelled out as he left. The girls stood shell shocked by the events before Dawn's tummy grumbled loudly. Luna looked at Dawn and laughed.

"That was so loud!" She pointed out. Dawn blushed and shoved her sister before racing to the kitchen. When Luna caught up, Dawn already had two bowls on the small round table. Luna found their favourite cereals; Coco Puffs for Luna and Corn Puffs for Dawn. The two girls smiled, at least their alternate selves were the same. It made them wonder where their alternate selves were.

"So, this doesn't feel like an elaborate prank anymore." Luna dropped casually. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Do we just go with it or try to get back?" Dawn asked Luna. Luna thought about it for a moment before answering.

"There's nothing to go back to. Why no just stay? Uncle Peter seems like a nice guy." Luna expressed her thoughts.

"Yeah, he does. It's weird because, I feel a some emotional attachment to him even though we just met him." Dawn told Luna.

"It's as if our alternate selves are still with us, but our other memories are more present." Dawn continued. Luna nodded.

"I know what you mean. The emotion is there, but the memory is gone." Luna collaborated.

"Exactly. I mean it's odd but I know where our school is. I don't know the name and I can't explain it, but the I know if I start walking with the school in mind I would know exactly where to turn and stuff." Dawn elaborated. Luna nodded in agreement.

"It's like we know it by heart but when it's time to think about it, it comes out blank. It's like we're being led by a memory we don't have. So freaky." Luna added.

"Freaky is the right word for all of this. None of this is natural." Dawn thought out loud. Luna kept silent but she was secretly excited by everything happening to them. She felt special and important. She didn't think Dawn would understand so she kept quiet.

After their discussion and breakfast, they agreed to kept their real identities secret for the time being. They agreed it would be best to search how they got there and how to get back, but to also have fun. If they were really in the Twilight Saga, at what point are they in it? This was the first thing they need to find out.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry, I know it's a short one. I'll do my best to make the next chapter way longer. I just got back from vacation so I'm still tired, which is funny. Now that I have wifi again, I'll be updating more frequently but don't hold your breath. I'll try to post once a week though!


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls showered and got dressed. Their first mission was to find out what time line they arrived at in the Twilight Saga. They both agreed it was best not to mess with time line for now. They wished they paid more attention to the book. Which book were they in? The first step was to get out of the house and get to know the area.

"Are you ready?" Dawn asked Luna. Luna grabbed the black purse where she put all her things and nodded. Dawn went with a light brown purse. They were both cross body bags. Luna nodded and they opened the door. Across their house was a lush forest. The two girls inhaled the fresh air and oddly enough it wasn't raining, though it was overcast. When they stepped out, they realized that they were the last house before the highway. The nearest house was about a block away. They were quite isolated but the girls loved the space. Growing up in a crowded house with zero privacy, having such open space is heavenly and not at all scary. Not until vampires and werewolves come to mind anyway, but the girls' minds were far from this. They marveled at the beauty around them and started their trek to town.

After about twenty minutes of walking, the girls finally got to the town center. They passed about ten houses on the way there but met no one. They saw a small coffee shop and Luna dragged Dawn to the coffee shop. The barista greeted them with a warm smile. She had kind brown eyes and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore squared glasses and an apron that read _'Fork's Coffee Shop serving the best coffee in town'. _Luna giggle softly at this, thinking that it had to serve the best coffee as it's the only coffee shop in town. Dawn raised an eyebrow before ordering a black coffee. Luna ordered coffee but with two blocks of sugar and two cream. As Luna was paying she saw the name tag.

"Angela" She breathed out. Angela smiled at her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She joked. Dawn caught on and was about to tell Luna not to say anything more but her name was called.

"Weber?" Luna asked before Dawn could interrupt. Angela looked at her weirdly before nodding her head. Luna caught her discomfort and struggled to think of a way to rectify everything.

"Uh... you have brothers right?" Luna blurted out. Dawn was holding her breath. Angela grinned and nodded her head.

"Justin and Bryan. Oh I remember now, you went with Justin to the grade 9 dance last year. Luna right?" Angela remembered. Dawn breathed out a sigh of relief. Luna nodded her head vigorously. Just then, Luna's name was called out. She said good bye and the two girls walked out the coffee shop practically jogging. When they were a safe distance from the coffee shop, Dawn lightly knocked her sister's head with the palm of her hand. Luna flinched.

"So, I didn't know Angela had brothers or a part time job." Dawn said out loud. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"I wasn't 100 percent sure she did, but thank goodness she did. You think this is real now?" Luna asked her sister. Dawn was quiet before admitting defeat.

"I'm still not fully believing we're in an alternate dimension but it's harder to believe someone would go through all this trouble for a prank or whatever." Dawn hesitantly said.

"So, how do we find out what book we're in?" Dawn asked her sister.

"I don't know, but don't you want to explore the town first? Let's just have fun with it." Luna said running up ahead and into the fishing rental place. Dawn remembered that Bella worked a part time job here. She entered the store and she saw her sister looking at the colourful baits.

"What are you doing?" She said once she was beside her sister. Luna squeaked and jumped in fright. Dawn guffawed and Luna laughed along.

"Can I help you?" A teen boy asked. Luna turned pink while Dawn's colour drained out. The two girls looked at the boy and immediately guessed who it was. The name tag might have helped too.

"No." Dawn said bluntly which made Luna giggle when the boy looked offended. His face was comical. The boy recovered quickly and gave them a cheeky smile.

"You girls looking for a gift for your uncle?" He asked. The two girls froze; how did Mike know about them.

"No, we're just looking around. Thank you." Luna said firmly. Mike nodded his head but stayed near them. Dawn's right eye twitched; couldn't this boy take a hint?

"You girls interested in starting up fishing? That's not all we sell you know. You girls look like you'd like to try kayaking. Want me to show you? It's right here on isle 6." Mike told them while heading to presumably isle 6. The two girls stayed put, and a few moments Mike came back with his hand up in question.

"Mike, you seem like a nice guy but if someone says they're not interested you should listen. You'll lose customers if you blatantly don't listen to them." Luna told him straight up. Mike turned beet red. In fairness to Mike, he did not show any signs of anger after being told what to do. He just nodded his head.

"Sorry, my mom tells me that the amount of times I use my mouth makes up for the lack of times I use my ears." He said abashed. Luna and Dawn smiled at Mike. They both thought he was a good person. The girls laughed and Mike smiled.

"That's funny." Luna unnecessarily pointed out.

"I'll be at the counter if you girls need help in anything." Mike said while heading for the counter. Dawn called out to him and he stopped.

"Yeah?" He said facing Dawn.

"Does a girl named Bella work here?" She asked, trying to seem non nonchalant. Luna stared shell shocked at her sister. Mike smiled at the name Bella while nodding his head.

"Yeah, she's working this afternoon actually." He said dreamily. Luna and Dawn both raised an eyebrow at his dreamy state.

"Thanks. Are you her boyfriend or something?" Luna asked, even though she knew the answer. Mike's smile turned upside down and shook his head.

"No, she's with that no good Edward." Mike informed them. Luna and Dawn looked at each other grinning. Now they both had a fair idea of where in the book they were. They really like Mike at this point. Mike noticed their grins and shrugged.

"You guys think we look good together?" Mike asked.

"Sure, you and Edward seem like a good couple." Dawn teased. Luna laughed and Mike frowned but couldn't help grin at their cheekiness.

"Uh huh, you girls tease all you want as long as you end up buying something!" Mike said over his shoulder as he headed for the counter. The two girls decided to buy the purple and pink bait because it was cute and also because Mike really helped them out. Mike looked at the bait and then at the girls while grinning.

"You girls buying this because you feel guilty?" Mike asked good-naturedly. Everything Mike did seemed to be in good-nature.

"Of course not. We're buying this because it's cute." Luna answered honestly. Mike grinned and gave them their change.

"Bye Mike! If Uncle Peter ever decides to start fishing we'll recommend him here." Luna told him. Dawn waved goodbye to Mike.

"Bye ladies!" Mike yelled as they left the store. They decided to head back home and come up with a plan or goal.

"That was easy enough." Dawn said as they headed home.

"I like Mike. Bella seemed to be really annoyed with him, but maybe she just didn't give him much of a chance." Luna said. Dawn shrugged.

"I don't think she cared about him at all. She was a bit busy with other things in the book." Dawn answered.

"Should we try a trail?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe later. Let's go for lunch first." Dawn answered. Luna agreed silently.

"Do you think it's weird that in the one hour we spent in town, we interacted with two side characters immediately?" Luna asked.

"It is a bit odd." Dawn agreed. Luna shrugged.

"I guess it is a small town." Luna contemplated. Dawn agreed with her sister. After fifteen minutes, they arrived home. Luna made a sandwich and salad for lunch and after they were done Dawn cleaned up. The two girls sat in their living room and started discussing what they're going to do. Were they going to try and save the La Push tribe or try to go home without disrupting anything?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dawn tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail when they sat down on the couch. Her blue eyes sparkled with the reflection from the light. Luna sat beside her sister. Her dark brown hair hung on her shoulders while her side bangs covered one of her hazel eyes.

"So, we know Edward will be leaving Bella at the beginning of the school year. On her birthday right?" Dawn asked. Luna nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, so we are in between Twilight and New Moon." Dawn said out loud.

"What now?" Dawn asked.

"I think that we should just observe first. Let's get to know the people and place. I think we should go to La Push and meet the wolves." Luna suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"How is that going to help us?" Dawn argued. Her sister was frustrating sometimes. Dawn liked to plan things and have goals. She liked being in control of the situation and that is why being thrown to an alternate dimension is so hard for her to swallow. Luna was too free flowing. Luna usually let's Dawn take the reigns, which is best because all the hazel eyed girl thought about was having fun. This was not a joke to the blonde girl, but her sister was to enamoured with being in a fantasy book. She doesn't realize that there will be consequences and dangers involved.

"Luna, please take this seriously. What do you think is going to happen? Have you even thought about Edward? He reads minds!" Dawn interrupted her sister before she could answer. Luna relaxed into the couch.

"I don't know why you're so up tight. Look all we have to do is stay out their way. I mean they're scheduled to leave in a month. What's wrong with going to see the wolves? They're the reason we're here in the first place. I mean it's their elders that brought as here, supposedly. Maybe we can show the chief the letter or something." Luna said calmly. Dawn's eye twitched.

"Oh yeah, and that would go over so well. _'Hey Chief, we got a letter from you elder spirits. They brought us here from a different dimension where your world is just fiction. We're here to save you.' _They'll think we're nuts and that we made up the letter. What if they kill us because they don't trust us with their secret? Also, we're going to be going to the same school as Bella and Edward. This is a small town, do you really think we can avoid vampires that can read minds, sense emotions and see the future?" Dawn was close to screaming and halfway though her tirade she stood up. Luna sighed.

"Fine, so we keep the dimension thing to ourselves. What's the harm in seeing La Push? We don't have to talk to anyone. I think we should just get to know the people who's responsible for getting us here in the first place. Relax Dawn, we have a whole week to come up with a plan to avoid them. I mean we're not even in the same grade as Bella and Edward." Luna answered her wound up sister. Her sister's eyes tuned sapphire with irritation.

"Honestly Luna, how can you be so calm about all this? We are never seeing our foster home again. We're in a world that's not supposed to exist. We're dealing with supernatural things that can snap us like twigs and to top it all off we have to save a whole tribe. We're just two 16 year old girls that has only read the saga once. We know nothing of this world and we don't know they people around us. I mean we don't even know anything about the guy who's supposed to be our uncle. What's going to happen when we do change the outcome? Are we going to just magically go back to our previous life or are going to stay here forever? What if we form attachments to other people?" Dawn asked, her face was red and she was leaning over her sister who's hazel eyes were wide with realization. Luna grabbed her sisters arm.

"Dawn, we'll figure this out. We have each other. We've gone through so much already. I mean remember all the bullies, the robberies, and that incident. We made it through that, we can get through this." Luna said trying to calm her sister. Dawn snatched her arm away.

"Don't you get it Luna? This is not like back home. This is not some gang that's trying to kill us. These are vampires that can snap our head before we even see them. These are wolves that can cut us in a half before we can utter a single sound. We don't know if we'll ever get back, how we're getting back, or anything. We don't know anything and we have no control over anything." Dawn said angrily. Why doesn't Luna get it?

"I get it, okay? I'm scared too, but we're here and there's nothing we can do about it. We have to make the most of it. Of course we need to plan how we're going to save these people we hardly know. The future is never certain anyway. So what if we never go back? What are we going back to in our reality? We've never had control over anything in our reality either. We have more control now because we know what's supposed to happen. We're not going to battle anyone Dawn. We're smart not strong. We'll come up with a plan for sure, but why can't we enjoy our time here too? This is our life right now, we can't take it so seriously all the time and plan every minute of everyday." Luna argued calmly. Dawn's anger subsided during her brunette sister's speech and she sat down. Dawn's curly hair mingled with her sister's dark brown hair when she leaned her head on Luna's shoulder.

"I don't know how your so calm about all this still, but fine. We'll go to La Push and check out the supposed ripped guys. Do you know who's phased yet?" Dawn asked, finally giving in to her sister's calmness. She felt Luna shake her head in the negative. They'll be finding out soon enough.

"You know how the Cullen's are leaving by the end of September? Maybe we can just let that happen. Then we'll somehow get Bella to fall in love with Jacob. Bella doesn't end up jumping, Alice won't get the vision, Edward won't try to suicide and the Volturi will never know about the wolves! The Cullens won't have a reason to return so Jacob will never imprint because Renesme will never be born!" Luna said enthusiastically. Dawn straightened up and thought about the plan. It was a pretty good outline of what should happen. She nodded her head in satisfaction. At lease they had some sort of plan and Luna was taking this a little more seriously.

"I like it. Okay, so our plan for now is to lay low until the Cullens leave. Then it's operation Jacob and Bella matchmaking." Dawn said while grinning.

"Okay, so now that we have that settled, can we go to La Push and check out some hot wolf warriors?" Luna asked, followed thereafter with woops of excitement. Dawn shook he head at her sister's immaturity but couldn't help smile.

"Okay, okay let's go." Dawn said getting up. Luna squealed in excitement before stopping abruptly. Dawn's sapphire eyes glowed with worry.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked her brunette sister.

"How are we going to get there?" Luna said disappointedly. Dawn rolled her eyes but realized that it was a legitimate question.

"Are you up to visiting Uncle Pete?" Dawn asked. Luna grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Luna answered. The girls grabbed their bags and brought 2 bottles of water and a granola bar each.

"Who knows, maybe we'll even see Chief Swan there." Luna said before closing their front door.

* * *

Disclaimer: Twlight Saga is Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just doing this for fun and there's is no profit with this story. All characters and setting that are familiar are probably from Stephenie Meyer. Only thing that's mine is my OCs and the plot. (I put a disclaimer in the first chapter already but I thought I would put a few more randomly)

Author's note: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I read them all and take your critiques seriously. I appreciate them and I do listen and try to incorporate or fix the story based off the critiques. What I'm trying to say is, I love all the constructive criticism and encouragement I get so thank you to all that do.  
Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites.

Happy reading!

-SB


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was going though some paper work when his two nieces came. To say he was shocked was an understatement. The girls have been acting weird since morning, he was getting suspicious. The girls never visited him in the police station. It was just something that never occurred since he adopted them. He got up from his desk and rushed over to the girls.

Dawn and Luna got an uncomfortable feeling in their stomachs. It felt like a small tug that was telling them that this was the wrong place to be. Before either of them could acknowledge the feeling, their uncle got to them, worry etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Peter asked alert.

"Nothing, we just wanted to visit you." Dawn answered quickly. The tugging feeling felt stronger as she said this. Luna was thoughtful and so she kept quiet.

"You girls never visit me. What is really going on?" Uncle Peter said bluntly. Dawn's eyes widened and fear crept over. She tried to look calm, but Uncle Peter has been a police for a while. He saw the clenched fists and tiny beads of sweat starting to form on the forehead. He had to hand it to his niece, her face was unreadable but he could tell she was trying to relax her body. Luna reached over to Dawn's hand and squeezed it twice; that meant tell him the truth.

"Luna and I want to go to La Push." Dawn said and her body relaxed. Their uncle raised an eyebrow and chuckled while patting Dawn on the back.

"You could have waited until I got home to tell me that. I'll be home early today. That's in 4 hours." He told them.

"We want to go now. Is there like a bus from here to La Push?" Dawn asked. Uncle Peter frowned.

"No. I'm not letting you girls go by yourself. It's dangerous and you'll wait for me at home." He said firmly. Dawn felt up-fronted. They've been independent their whole lives, who was this guy telling them what to do. She clenched her fists and was about to go on a tirade, when Luna squeezed her hand tightly. She turned her head sharply at Luna.

"We'll wait at home Uncle Peter. Have a good shift." Luna said calmly, dragging Dawn behind her out of the station.

"Wait." Their uncle said after a moment. The two girls froze.

"Where's my kiss?" He said lightly. Dawn and Luna both felt their heart stop a moment. Luna was the first to turn and run back to their uncle and gave him a small peck on the cheeks, all the while blushing intensely. Dawn followed suit, but more stiffly. Peter grinned and saw the girls out. When he got back to his work, the chief stopped by his desk.

"Was that your nieces?" Cheif Swan asked. Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah, they want to go to La Push without me. It's dangerous, so I told them to wait for me." He told his chief. The chief chuckled.

"How did that go?" He asked.

"I though Dawn was going to punch me, but Luna stopped her." Peter answered.

"My Bella would never let me stop her from doing or going wherever she wanted. Teenage girls are a handful, but I let her do anything so at least I know about it. I'm scared that she'll keep secrets from me and that she'll be in trouble and I wouldn't even have a clue. I let her have her freedom, you know, as long as it's not really dangerous or life threatening." The chief said. This made Peter think about his relationship with the girls. Maybe it was time to loosen the reins a little.

"I'm going to have to give in, won't I?" He asked the chief. The chief chuckled.

"It'll be hard, but that's the price we pay for having something so precious. Wait until there's boyfriends." The chief advised. The prospect of having dirty minded boys touching and wanting his baby girls made him want to punch the prospect in the neck. Chief Swan laughed at his expression.

"That's exactly how I feel!" He said. The chief patted him on the back before heading back to his office.

* * *

The girls were outside, sitting at a bench.

"Thanks for stopping me." Dawn told Luna. Luna nodded her head. The two girls sat on the bench disappointed.

"You want to go for a hike?" Dawn asked. Luna nodded and got up. The two girls stepped in the forest and immediately got the same tugging feeling.

"Do you feel it too?" Luna asked, clutching her stomach. Dawn nodded her head.

"Maybe we should go back home for now." Luna suggested. Dawn agreed and the two headed home, wondering what the tugging meant. They ended with assuming it's a signal that what they about to do was a bad idea or something their alter selves don't do. Out of boredom, the two girls ended up making spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. Dawn was chopping up the salad while Luna cooked the pasta.

When their uncle got back at 5pm, he smiled at the wonderful smell.

"Girls! I'm home, it smells great in here!" He yelled out. The two girls rushed to the front and grinned at their uncle.

"Where's my kiss?" He asked for the second time that day. The two girls kissed him, Dawn very stiffly still.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Spaghetti and ceasar salad." Luna answered. He grinned before heading upstairs to get cleaned up. When he got down, the table was set and the two girls were sitting in their chairs. He sat down and loaded his plate.

"So we're going to La Push after dinner." He said. The two girls grinned and nodded their heads in excitement. The three ate dinner while talking about their days and plans before school. After dinner, they all put their dishes in the sink and sat back down on the dining table.

"Okay girls we need to talk." Peter started. The two girls sat up straighter, slight worry tingling down their spine.

"I know you guys are sixteen now, and you need more independence. You have to remember, to me you girls will always be babies and it's hard for me to see you become women. I know things are starting to be different but I want you to know you can tell me anything." He said.

"I don't know where I'm going with this. Okay, here we go. Starting tomorrow, the three of us are going to look for a car. You two will share this car and remember there are still rules and I am still the adult of this house. I will trust you both and it's up to you two if you're going to break it. Be home by 9pm, you can only go to La Push and Forks, no speeding, no drinking alcohol, no recreational drugs, only one passenger at a time, and no boys in the car unless approved by me. Is this understood?" Peter asked. The two girls looked at each other. Other than the curfew, the rules wasn't a concern to them. The two girls nodded excitedly. Luna launched out of her seat and hugged her uncle.

"This is going to be so much help! But if we go to point Roberts for shopping, is that okay? Just sometimes." Luna asked before pouting for effect. Peter tried to be strong before sighing and rubbing his face.

"Okay, okay, but you have to give me at least 48 hour notice." He said before getting up.

"Okay come one girls, let's go." The two girls followed him out to the car. While in the car, Luna nudged Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Thank you uncle Peter. About the car and stuff." Dawn said. Their uncle nodded his head.

"That's okay. It's just hard for me to let you girls go, but I realize I'll have to." Their uncle confessed. The two girls felt their heart melt and both girls were glad that in this world someone cared so much for them.

* * *

Author's note: I know this is going so slow, but it will get a bit more fast paced once school starts. Someone asked if this is just Jacob/ OC and the answer is no. The other OC will also get paired up, I'm just not sure if it will be on a wolf as well or a vampire. Also, no this will not be Bella/ Jacob... but I think I'll be pairing Bella with someone that is not Edward.

PS. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and words of encouragement!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The truck was silent on their way to La Push. As they got near, the girls caught sight of the beach. It was not how they pictured it; it was much more rocky. Luna was filled with excitement; she was going to see some La Push boys tonight. Dawn could feel Luna's excitement radiating full blast next to her. Their uncle Peter parked the car and Luna practically jumped out of the car. Peter looked at his blonde niece, questioning her sister's excitement. Dawn just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel like explaining.

"We're here! It's smells like the ocean. Wow, I can't believe we're here!" Luna jumped up and down. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran off to the beach. Peter trailed behind smiling. It's good to see his girls acting like kids again. Dawn was getting dragged along. She couldn't understand why her sister was so excited to be at this beach or place.

Just as Luna predicted there was small bonfire going on. There was an elderly man in a wheelchair, two medium aged man and a really old man sitting at a log. On the other side of them was two massive beings sitting on the other log. When Dawn caught sight of what Luna was staring at, her heart stuttered. This was way too real. Luna looked at Dawn, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It's real Dawn. This can't be made up." Luna whispered to her sister. Dawn was silent and Luna took it as disbelief.

"Look at them, they're huge!" Luna exclaimed. One of the massive men turned towards them while the smaller one started to shake. The bigger one whispered something before the smaller one ran to the other side of the beach. This made all the elders look at the cause, which happened to be Luna and Dawn. Dawn felt herself getting red and she pinched Luna on the arm. Luna flinched but still waved at the men. The elder's one by one started awkwardly waving back. The massive man stood up and left without even glancing back at the girls.

"Good going genius!" Dawn berated her airhead sister. Luna rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. When their uncle Peter caught up to them, he saw Dawn ripping a good one at Luna. It was a very funny sight to see. After a few more lectures, he decided it was time to interrupt.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" Peter asked, effectively stopping Dawn's tirade.

"I called someone huge and they heard me. It made them mad and Dawn furious. I mean, it's not like I meant for them to hear. Dawn said I should be more careful or I'll get killed with my big mouth and careless thoughts." Luna dead-panned. Peter couldn't help but chuckle, but when Dawn sent him a death glare he straightened up.

"Uh, yeah, looks like you learned your lesson. Dawn, I think you can lighten up on your sister now." Peter compromised. Luna agreed with a nod, but Dawn just sniffed and looked the other way. Luna nudged her and Dawn softened up.

"Fine." She sighed, giving in. The three sat at their log, watching the sun set. It was peaceful and the three felt a new bond form. After the sun set, Peter got up and excused himself. He was going to use the wash room and when he got back, they should be ready to go. The girls stood up and dusted themselves. Suddenly, a ball hit Luna on the back of the head making her fall comically on the sand. Dawn, who caught the whole thing, started laughing so hard she fell on the ground clutching her stomach. A few seconds later, three boys rushed over to the girls.

"Are you okay?"One of the boys asked. Luna looked at him and nodded her head. The nodding made her groan in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I was the one who threw it." The same boy apologized. He held out his hand and helped Luna up.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to. Did you?" Luna asked. The boy grinned and shook his head.

"No, not to a beautiful girl like you." The boy said. Luna blushed slightly, before noticing that her sister was still rolling on the floor laughing. The other two boys apparently noticed this as well and started laughing with her sister. Luna threw her purse at her sister to make her stop.

"I think we get the point Dawn." Luna said. Dawn quieted down and finally noticed the three boys.

"You guys from Forks? I haven't seen you here, or at least I don't remember." The thrower asked.

"We're from Forks and it's just we don't come here often." Luna answered.

"I'm Luna by the way, and this is my sister Dawn." She introduced herself and her sister. The boy grinned; his teeth were very white.

"I'm Seth and this is Brady and Colin. " He said, introducing his group. Luna knew who Seth was, he was one of her favourite characters. She was definitely fan- girling at this point. Dawn got up and waved a hello.

"Um, it's nice to meet you guys." Dawn said trying to fill the silence, while her sister was internally squealing. Brady and Colin grinned at her.

"Right back at you." They said at the same time. This made the two laugh.

"You guys do that all the time?" Dawn asked. The two shook their heads at the same time.

"No way." They both answered. This made all of them laugh.

"Girls!" They heard their uncle Peter yell. The three boys looked alarmed while the two girls felt disappointed.

"That's our uncle calling. We have to go." Dawn explained. The three boys nodded their heads.

"It was nice meeting you guys! Come on Luna." Dawn said as she headed for their uncle Peter. Colin and Brady waved good bye and grabbed the ball and passed it as they headed the opposite way.

"It was really nice meeting you Seth." Luna said coming closer to Seth. Even though Seth was two years younger than her, he was still bigger than her and her sister. The two girls were about 5' 5", so Seth could be intimidating if it wasn't for his friendly vibe.

"Yeah, same to you. Maybe you should come by more often." Seth responded, while blushing. Luna blushed and looked away in embarrassment. She didn't even know what she was embarrassed about.

"Okay" She squeaked. Seth gave a shy smile.

"Luna!" Dawn called out.

"Dude!" Brady called out. The two teens jumped and looked at each other.

"Okay, well bye." Luna said leaving. Seth grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her into a hug. Luna hugged him back. This was surreal to Luna. Seth just realized he had his first crush.

"I'll see you again." He whispered and Luna pulled away, her face red as a tomato. Seth was just as red. The two ran away from each other and headed towards their friends or family.

"What was that?" Dawn asked with a grin when Luna caught up to them. Peter looked infuriated.

"Yeah, what was that?" He asked in a very different tone. Luna's eyes widened and her blush intensified. She didn't look at either one of her interrogators.

"Nothing. We're just friends, that's all. I mean, he's two years younger." Luna explained. This made uncle Peter relax and blissfully unaware, while Dawn just raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

When they got home, Dawn and Luna washed up and prepared for bed. Their uncle kissed them before closing the lights in their room. The two girls felt their hearts warm once again. Having an uncle wasn't so bad. They've had an exciting day and maybe when they wake up tomorrow they'll be back in their own world, but the two girls were exhausted and were slowly drifting to sleep.

"So, what's with you and Seth?" Dawn asked, interrupting the sleeping process. Luna's heart fluttered at his name, but at the same time the same tugging feeling tugged aggressively at her.

"I've always liked his character in the book and I have a bit of a crush on him now, but there's something in my gut telling me that Seth and I aren't supposed to be together and that I should end whatever it is." Luna answered. Dawn processed this information.

"You do what makes you happy Luna, don't let this world control you. Just be careful." Dawn advised.

"Yeah." Luna answered. The two girls were quiet before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I don't really know why I chose Seth, Brady and Colin as the first wolves they meet but it flowed. Paul has not transformed yet but he's very close. Do you guys think Seth and Luna should be a thing or should I end it? I wasn't planning on them being together but it just happened.

Anyway, sorry the update was late this week. I might not be able to update next week at all because I'll be really busy, but I'll try to post one, even if it's shorter. Also, I'm on the process of editing the existing chapters. Nothing big, just grammar and spelling.

Cheers,  
SB


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A rumble in the sky woke Dawn up. She rubbed her eyes open and sat up. She looked out the window and it was storming outside. She looked across from her and noticed it was only 5am. She groaned and dropped on her bed again. After a few minutes she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She got up and washed up in the washroom. By the time she got back, Luna was snoring softly and nuzzling her blanket. Dawn smiled at her sister. It had been 3 days since they went to La Push and her sister has been distracted since then. She knew it was because of Seth. She sighed; they shoudn't get so involved with the characters of the book. She looked at the clock and saw that it had been half an hour since she woke up. She dressed up in her running clothes and left a note on their desk and another one at the dining table. She was uneasy and a good run always helped.

It was pouring rain outside but it was bright enough to go for a run into town and back. She breathed in the damp air and she felt better already. She locked the door behind her and started for her running. About midway to town, she saw another person running. It was a young man from what she could tell from the back. She tried running slower, but he slowed down into a jog and she caught up to him. The young man turned to look at noise he heard behind him and saw a beautiful blue eyed girl. The cold had made her cheeks red and her dark blonde hair was stuck to the side of her face but she was still very beautiful. He gave her a sweet smile and her whole face tuned red.

"Good Morning." He greeted. He didn't usually like talking to people; he preferred being in the background and observing. She gave him a timid smile and a polite nod.

"Good morning." She slowed down to meet his pace. The young man was very attractive and she was sure the heat wasn't just from the running.

"Uh, my name is Riley." He introduced himself. Dawn thought the name sounded familiar but she couldn't recall who it was.

"Oh, my name is Dawn. It's nice to meet a fellow runner." She said. He gave her small chuckle.

"Yeah, there isn't much of us here. It's odd that I've never ran into you before. You seem familiar though." He said.

"Oh, you might know my uncle, he's a police officer here. I also got to Forks high, maybe you've seen me there?" Dawn answered, her heart hammering. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Maybe, yeah. Are you still in highschool?" He asked.

"Yup, I'm going to be in 11th grade this school year." She told him. He was disappointed, she was so young but 3 years isn't much of a difference.

"Oh, I actually graduated 2 years ago. I'm just visiting family for the summer." He said.

"Oh, I see." Dawn said disappointed. When they got to town they slowed to a walk.

"Hey you want some coffee or water or something? Let's sit a chat, if you have time." Riley asked blushing. Dawn looked away blushing and nodded her head.

"Yeah, uh, that sounds cool." She agreed. They went into the cafe and grabbed two coffees. The two chatted for hours before she realized it was already 9am and her uncle would kill her.

"Oh gosh, I have to go! My uncle is going to be so mad and my sister is probably worrying by now." Dawn excused herself. Riley got up and was disappointed their time ended so soon.

"I'll walk or run you back. It's safer that way, right?" He offered. Dawn nodded, eager to have their time together longer. Riley smiled. He really liked Dawn. The age difference was hard for now, but worth it later. She was down to earth, smart and had unexpected dry humor. She was independent and he knew that long distance would be doable with her. Dawn really liked Riley. She has never been this attracted to anyone before, but now she understood how Luna must be feeling. That tugging feeling was telling her to stay away from Riley and it was tugging hard. They walked all the way to her house but about a block away, Riley stopped her.

"Hey, I'm not going back until 3 weeks. My semester starts a bit later than highschool. If you're up for it, let's go for runs on the morning together." He asked. His heart was beating fast and expecting rejection. Dawn was quiet for a few moments, the tugging was telling her not to.

"I would love that" She agreed. She grabbed her stomach as it tugged hard and she cringed.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked and hugged her to him for support. The tugging stopped and she breathed.

"Yeah, cramp I guess." Dawn lied. Riley nodded his head and held onto her until they got to her front door.

"I guess I better go." Riley said. Dawn nodded her head.

"Bye Riley." She said softly. Riley gave her one last hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He asked. Dawn grinned and nodded her head. Riley gave he a tender smile before running back to his house. Dawn waited until he was out of sight. As soon as he was the door opened behind her. When she turned around, she saw her sister's hazel green eyes staring wide at her with a matching grin.

"Who was that?" Luna asked. Dawn just stared at her sister before breaking down into a giggle.

"He's, he's a friend." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, okay I believe that." Luna replied sarcastically. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Let me wash up, eat breakfast and I'll tell you about it when uncle Peter is not around." Dawn said. Luna nodded her head.

"Okay fine. Go wash up while I prepare breakfast. You better not forget any juicy detail!" Luna called out as Dawn headed upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Dawn answered. As soon as Luna finished making pancakes and bacon, Dawn and Peter came down.

"Ah, thanks little moon." Their uncle Peter said. Luna was caught by surprise at the nickname but realized she loved it. She gave him a big smile.

"No probs, uncle Petey." She said. He frowned at the nickname which made Luna giggle and Dawn laugh. The three ate breakfast, while talking about plans. Uncle Peter was going to go fishing with his friends and pick up the girls' car after. The girls were going to town and buy some of their school supplies. The girls already had their licenses and were just waiting to get the car. For the last couple of days, uncle Peter was making them practice driving in his car. When Peter left to go fishing with his buddies, Luna jumped on Dawn.

"Tell me everything." She demanded. Dawn complied and told her every detail. Luna blushed when she mentioned the tugging feeling she must have felt when she was with Seth.

"What do you think it's telling us?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to deny it. I really like Riley and I know he likes me back. I don't know if I care at all about the tugging feeling. I mean it's not around anymore. The thing is, he sounds really familiar, like we should know him or something." Dawn said.

"I don't know, maybe he was slightly mentioned in the book?" Luna suggested. Dawn shrugged, she really couldn't say for sure.

"I like Seth too, but I'm not sure if he likes me back. I don't know if I could just ignore the warning." Luna confessed suddenly. Dawn nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know, I feel the same way. I don't know though, I just don't want to pass up something good." Dawn told her sister.

"Let's not worry so much about this. We're here to save the tribe right? Let's just concentrate on getting Jacob and Bella together before we mess with our love lives." Dawn said.

"Yes, I suppose." Luna agreed. The two started formulating plans to get Jacob and Bella together. They threw around ideas and finally gave up and headed for town.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you again for all the awesome reviews! Right now, it's still a Jacob/OC story... I'm not sure I can just change that because most started reading this because that's what they wanted to read about.

I feel so bad putting Seth in now, because he's not supposed to be with Luna. One thing is for sure though, he has not imprinted on her because he's not a wolf yet. Someone was right in guessing that the original plan was Jacob and Luna, but now it's sort of up in the air. Don't worry, either way I won't break Seth's heart. There's not going to be 2 love triangles that's like Leah/Sam/Emily.

Again, the Riley thing was not supposed to happen. It just happened and now Dawn's love interest is up in the air too. Ugh, it's a little frustrating when the story sort of writes itself. I really liked the idea of Paul and Dawn though, but I'll save that for a different story.

Uh, one thing though... do you think Bella should be with a human, vampire or shape shifter? It's still early to decide but I wanted some opinions.

Cheers,

SB


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dawn got up at 5 am and dressed up for her morning runs with Riley. Dawn was nervous for her first day of school at Forks. In a few short hours there's a high possibility that her and her sister's plans will be in ruins and they could be in mortal danger. They have been avoiding going to town as much as possible in their last week of summer to avoid any vampires that may be lurking around and now they can't avoid it any longer. She liked the Cullen's in the book, but now that she's threatening the relationship between Edward and Bella, she doesn't think that the Cullen's would be very nice to her. It would be lucky if Alice hasn't seen her and her sister in any of her visions.

"Good morning Dawn. What's wrong?" Riley immediately noticed Dawn's uneasiness. Dawn tried to give him a genuine smile but she failed miserably. She sighed and began running. Riley caught up to her and gave her a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"I guess I'm just nervous about my first day at school here." Dawn told Riley. Riley kept silent but nodded his head for her to continue.

"I don't know what's going to happen and I don't know, I just can't help it." Dawn continued.

"It'll be okay Dawn. If anything goes down, tell me right away and I'll beat them down hard." Riley comforted Dawn. She laughed at his comment.

"I'll make sure to do that." Dawn replied. Riley's eyes shined at her laughter.

"Now that's the smile I've been waiting to see all morning." He said softly. Dawn blushed hard and when Riley realized he said his thought out loud he blushed just as hard. He gave an uncomfortable cough and ran faster. Dawn smiled at his slip and ran faster to catch up.

After their run, they sat at Dawn's porch. The two of them watched the sky brighten in silence. Finally Riley broke the silence and faced Dawn.

"I'm nervous too, you know?" Riley started. Dawn looked at him questioningly and held his hand for comfort. Riley looked down at their intertwined hands and Dawn took her hands away in embarrassment. Riley took them back and held them firmly.

"I want this Dawn. I want us. I'm nervous because I've never felt this way before and I have to leave so soon. I'm nervous because I don't want either of us to get hurt. I don't want us to be anything less than friend but I do want more than being friends." Riley confessed. Dawn blushed but squeezed his hand back.

"I want this too Riley. I've never been able to open up so fast to someone other than my sister before." Dawn told him. Riley smiled at her.

"I care so much about you and I love spending time with you. I'm glad you feel the same way." Riley said staring into Dawn's bright blue eyes. Dawn leaned forward.

"I'm scared." Dawn whispered. Riley leaned closer and their nose touched.

"Don't be; I will never hurt you." Riley promised. Dawn nodded her head and closed her eyes. Riley leaned forward and captured her soft lips with his and closed his eyes. Dawn's gut pulled and pulled and it felt like the worst cramp she's ever had but she ignored it and gave herself to her first kiss. She pulled away first and she smiled at him.

"That was perfect." Dawn told him. Riley agreed and he pulled her close to him while she lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's super short but I will post again in the next 2 days. I'm sorry I skipped out last week, it got real busy in real life. The next chapter will be way longer and it will be about Dawn and Luna's first day in Fork's high.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews/ PM/ alerts/ faves. You guys give me extra motivation to continue this story. Thank you for all your opinions and want you to know that I do read and consider all of them. Thank you, thank you and have lovely time reading!


End file.
